Love, Fate and Dream
by We Are EXO's Wife
Summary: Jika semua realita yang ada berbatas pada sebuah mimpi, mungkin cinta dan takdir akan tersusun dalam skenario yang tepat. Mungkin, jika segala takdir yang ada berbatas pada sebuah realita. Barangkali, cinta dan takdir akan membawamu pada haluan akhir bernama penyesalan. /"Apa kau menyesal?"/ "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku memiliki sebuah pilihan, Sehun-ssi,"/Oh Sehun - Yoon Ji Yoo/


Title : Love, Fate and Dream.

Author : Park Cheonsa19

Leight : Chapter

Rated : PG15

Genre : Angst, Romance

Cast : Reader as Yoon Ji Yoo

Oh Se Hoon as Sehun

Disclaimer : Karakter hanyalah milik Tuhan YME beserta orang tua masing-masing. Jalan cerita hanyalah milik author :)

Summary : Jika semua realita yang ada berbatas pada sebuah mimpi, mungkin cinta dan takdir akan tersusun dalam skenario yang tepat. Mungkin, jika segala takdir yang ada berbatas pada sebuah realita. Barangkali, cinta dan takdir akan membawamu pada haluan akhir bernama penyesalan. /"Apa kau menyesal?"/ "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku memiliki sebuah pilihan, Sehun-ssi,"/Oh Sehun - Yoon Ji Yoo/

Recomended song : SNSD- Time Machine

**WARNING : STRAIGHT, TYPO, DAN SEGALA KEGAJEAN TINGKAT AKHIR AKAN DIJUMPAI DALAM FIC INI. TIDAK SUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK'.**

Annyeoong~ :D

Sebelumnya, salam kenal, readers ^^

Mohon maklumi kalau ff ini masih jelek, ^^a Author juga masih menjalani tahap bagaimana menjadi author yang baik~ *walaupun kenyataannya malah jadi abal*

Semoga readers suka~ ^^

PROLOGUE

Aku tidak pernah menyadari waktu begitu cepat berputar. Berganti setiap detiknya dan tanpa ku sadari kini ia telah meninggalkanku dalam satu pembabakan baru yang akan terus berganti— entah kapan ia baru akan menghentikan pergerakannya.

Jika saja aku dapat memutar waktu. Menghentikannya dan kemudian segera berlari ke masa lalu. Merubah segalanya. Memperbaiki segala yang pernah ku lakukan dan mengembalikannya seperti semula. Mengubah jalan takdirku.

Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan. Ya, khayalan yang tak lebih dari sekedar hal tak berarti yang terus berputar dalam otakku. Dan sekarang, aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Yang ku lakukan tidak lebih dari sekedar berdiri diam dan memandang lurus ke depan altar. Menyunggingkan senyuman miris seolah berusaha menertawai takdir yang mempermainkanku.

Hei?

Kenapa kehidupan harus se ironis ini?

Takdir. Tuhan tampaknya benar-benar tertarik menjadikan kehidupanku sebagai permainan yang menarik.

Dan terkadang, kehidupan menawarkan mimpi yang jauh dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Menawarkan suatu kondisi dimana kau tak harus memilih dan harus menjalaninya tanpa perlu bertanya. Namun terkadang takdir jauh lebih licik dari yang kita duga. Dengan sesuka hati ia memutar balikkan segalanya dan mempermainkan kehidupan dalam sebuah roda takdir yang akan balik menindasmu. Dan pada akhirnya, kau akan dihadapkan dalam sebuah keadaan dimana kau harus menerima segala yang ada. Tidak ada pilihan yang dapat kau pilih. Dan satu-satunya hal yang akan kau rasakan adalah rasa menyesal yang teramat sangat.

"Bersediakah kau, Oh Se Hoon, menerima Yoon Ji Yoo sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dan mencintainya hingga akhir hayatmu?" sang pendeta menatap lekat pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sebelahku dengan sorot mata tegas. Sekuat mungkin aku menghirup nafasku dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Setidaknya bertahan untuk beberapa menit ke depan—menahan laju air mataku yang bahkan kini telah menggelayut di sudut mata.

Ku lihat pemuda di sebelahku melalui ekor mataku. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan raut wajah sang pendeta. Ia balik menatap pendeta itu dengan tatapan lurus—tak kalah tegas dan wajah rupawan itu tak menyiratkan emosi yang cukup bermakna.

"Aku bersedia"

Dingin. Itu yang ku rasakan, tidak lebih dari sekedar manifestasi tombak salju yang ditikamkan ke ulu hatiku—menandai bunyi sebuah dentang lonceng kehidupan yang akan mengarahkan takdirku pada sebuah haluan baru.

Dan kini, pendeta itu menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku balik menatap pendeta itu sama datarnya dengan pemuda tadi atau tidak. Yang jelas, apapun yang ku lakukan. Segalanya. Sama-sama tak akan mencapai titik akhir yang membuatku terlepas dari belenggu takdir. Sama-sama akan menjerumuskanku.

"Dan bersediakah kau, Yoon Ji Yoo, menerima Oh Se Hoon sebagai suamimu, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dan mencintainya hingga akhir hayatmu?"

Aku meremas gaun yang ku kenakan dengan cengkraman erat. Tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering dan ku rasakan bibirku kelu. Pedih. Mataku memanas dan dadaku begitu sesak. Ku coba mengambil nafasku, namun nihil. Mataku menatap pendeta itu gugup. Berulang kali aku tergagap dan tersedak liurku hingga orang-orang di dalam gereja menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Namun tidak hal nya dengan pemuda di sebelahku. Ia tetap tenang dan memandang lurus ke depan—seolah berusaha tak memperdulikanku. Bahkan mungkin ia tak akan mau repot-repot perduli mengenai keadaanku yang berada pada ambang hidup dan mati. Sekarat. Tentu saja dalam konotasi yang berbeda.

Aku tersenyum miris, kemudian menundukkan wajahku. Ku rasakan bulir air mataku menetes. Bahuku bergetar. Ku tarik nafasku dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya hal yang harus ku lakukan. Mencoba melawan pun rasanya akan sama percumanya dengan mencoba meraih langit. Tidak berguna. Dan maka inilah titik akhirnya. Aku menyerah pada takdir.

"Aku bersedia."

Malam semakin larut. Syunyi. Namun jauh di bawah sana, desau keramaian masih dapat terasa. Lalu lalang kendaraan dan suara sahutan klakson di sepanjang jalan. Namun, telingaku terasa begitu tuli. Aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan malah terlalu sibuk memikirkan takdirku yang entah mengapa terlihat sama hancurnya dengan penampilanku. Oh tidak, barangkali takdirku masih lebih hancur daripada kondisiku.

Aku terisak, kemudian disusul sedu sedan nafasku terdengar nyaring. Putus-putus ditenggelamkan oleh angin malam yang juga tak kalah keras menerpaku.

Aku berdiri dan memegang pagar besi balkon dan menatap lalu lalang jalan raya di bawahku dengan tatapan biasa. Setitik air mata masih mengembun di sudut-sudut mataku. Tidak terelakkan lagi rasa sakit di dada ini. Kian meradang dan menjadi teramat nyeri di tiap detiknya.

Semilir angin kembali berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Menerbangkan helaian rambutku yang hanya terikat setengah bagiannya. Mataku menatap langit malam yang hanya menyisakan sebuah mutiara langit yang bahkan nyaris tertutupi oleh gumpalan awan hitam. Setitik air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menghapus air mata itu asal, namun sedetik kemudian air mata kembali membasahi pipiku.

Ironis. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus ku terima.

Pahit. Tentu saja.

Kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya aku hanya akan berakhir pada sebuah jurang bernama pernikahan. Penyesalan.

Mampukah aku bertahan dalam suatu ikatan takdir yang bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin dapat berakhir dengan begitu mudah—seperti memutuskan sebuah benang dengan sekali sentakan. Oh, Tuhan, tentu saja tidak. Itu mustahil! Aku tidak dapat memastikannya. Segala yang ku rasakan terasa ambigu dan kacau. Aku bahkan tak mengerti terhadap diriku.

Aku memandang lekat cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis kiriku. Seulas rasa sakit menyelimuti hatiku ketika memandangnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa menjadi begitu menyakitkan. Tapi sungguh. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Dan memang inilah yang ku rasakan.

Oh Sehun.

Namja itu. Namja yang bahkan tak ku ketahui dimana keberadaannya. Namja yang kini namanya terukir di depan namaku.

Oh Ji Yoo.

Dan bukan lagi Yoon Ji Yoo.

Manis sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja, ku dengar suara deritan pintu disusul dengan suara debuman yang tak terlalu keras. Dapat ku artikan bahwa pintu itu telah tertutup. Mungkinkah itu 'dia'? Batinku.

Aku meremas pembatas besi balkon kamar hotel dengan perasaan cemas. Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan rasa takut itu kian menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku kala aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki itu mendekat ke tempatku saat ini.

"Menangis, huh?" suara baritone itu menyapa pendengaranku. Samar-samar terdengar kekehan pelan dari sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"Mau apa kau?" tukasku ketus. Terdengar sedikit sumbang, karena terlalu lama menangis. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa—yang ku artikan seperti menertawai takdirku yang tampak begitu menyedihkan di matanya.

"Dan kelihatannya tebakanku benar. Kau menangis,"

"Langsung saja. Apa mau mu?" tanyaku to the point.

Ia berjalan makin dekat ke arahku dan akhirnya ia tepat berada di samping kananku. Menumpukan sikunya pada besi pembatas balkon, dan menatap keramaian kota Paris di bawah sana. Rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan itu ditiup angin. Melambai pelan, dan saling bergerak teratur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Sebuah pertanyaan ambigu itu terlontar dan mengambang di udara malam kota Paris yang lengang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menautkan alisku bingung. "Atas apa?"

"Pernikahan ini,"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Mengalihkan pandanganku pada langit kelabu yang polos tanpa bulan maupun bintang. Aku tertawa sinis.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku memiliki sebuah pilihan, Sehun-ssi."

Ku lihat ia melalui ekor mataku. Pemuda itu tersenyum hambar. Entah apa maksud dari senyuman itu.

"Dan kau menyesal?"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan bulir air mata menetes dari sudut mataku. Aku mengulas senyum lirih dan kembali menatap keramaian kota Paris.

"Ya." Jawabku pelan—bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. "Tapi inilah takdir yang harus ku jalani, Sehun-ssi." lanjutku.

Ia diam. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang tampak sendu. Dan entah mengapa di raut wajah rupawan itu, terlukis sebuah perasaan bersalah yang begitu sarat akan penyesalan. Matanya yang bening itu kini menatapku yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pandangan kami bertemu.

Kembali ia tersenyum singkat, dan setelah itu ia kembali beranjak meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku bersama jutaan pertanyaan yang saling berkelebat dan tak ku ketahui jawabannya. Bingung. Dan entah mengapa aku merasakan perutku seperti diaduk-aduk. Kepalaku berputar dan segalanya yang berada di sekitarku seperti sebuah halusinasi.

Dan satu hal yang terasa begitu nyata. Kepergiannya. Kini ia telah berada di ambang pintu dan meninggalkanku—entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Namun sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar, ia menghentikan pergerakannya. Cukup lama ia terdiam. Dan aku hanya bisa menunggu. Tak berani menebak, sekiranya apa yang ia lakukan. Terlalu takut untuk menduga sebuah spekulasi yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku kembali tersakiti.

"Mianhae… Ji Yoo-ah."

Suara baritone itu mengalun lembut. Menyatu bersama desauan angin yang juga menerpa tubuhku.

Aku terkesiap. Sontak aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya, namun pintu tersebut telah tertutup. Dan kini, ruangan ini kembali hening.

Aku meremas jemariku risau, bibirku bergetar dan dapat ku rasakan lagi-lagi air mata ini luruh dari mataku.

"Sehun-ssi, apa maksudmu?"

- TBC -

Last… RCL, please? :')


End file.
